


start at the beginning

by day7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Backstory, Ballet AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Updates, Sorry again, cold!harry, hints at ziam, incorrect ballet terms, minor character death(past), sassy!louis, scarred!harry, slow buildup, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day7/pseuds/day7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a ballet teacher and Louis' his odd student out, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	start at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance-- It will probably take me a long, long, long time to update. But.. I really hope you enjoy!

_“Harry!” his mother called. “Harry, it’s time to go.”_

_Harry pretended not to hear her. He sat next to the grave, ripping out the freshly planted carnations. “What are you doing? Stop!” his mother snapped. Harry split the stems, carefully chaining the delicate flowers like his sister had taught him. Purple and pink, her favorite colors._

_His mother came marching over; looking older and more depressed than Harry had ever seen her. Her hair fell limp and stringy beside her face; her skin gray and broken out, deep bags below her eyes. She didn’t look like herself, and when Harry thought about it, he didn’t either. They were both sick, and both grieving. So many things had happened at once._

_He gently laid his gift along the tombstone before his mother grabbed his arm and pulled him up. “It’s time to go,” she repeated, her voice soft and ...broken, almost. She hugs him close, but Harry feels nothing. He’s numb._

**Author's Note:**

> did it disappoint?


End file.
